User blog:Wood1403/My ideas for series 5
So far this is what I hope happens in series 5: I think most people agree by now that Alex should/will be the big bad guy of the next series. He's shown his true colours, he's cheated on Jess, floored Finn, and is basically just a huge cock. I think after he gets his power, he should recruit a group of Anti-Misfits, who all have powers (maybe A list powers so that the misfits have to come up with plans how to defeat them), and who can fight against the Misfits gang and force them to both work as a team more, and use their powers more. Another of my ideas I'm quite fond of is the frankensteins monster idea, where a guy goes around harvesting organs so that he can either create or become a person with lots of different powers. This could be a one off episode enemy, or maybe a 2 or three depending on if Alex as the big bad straight away or if he gradually turns. The show should also have more varied powers, and maybe cooler effects to go along with the powers, although I'm not too bothered about the effects, they're just the cherry on top. Some ideas I've had for characters and powers are: A fat guy who has super speed. He got the power because he wasn't fast enough to run from the police when he got caught doing drugs with his mates (or something similar that won't get him jail time) A guy who maybe used to rob bank vaults and can now walk through walls/phase through objects (not too sure about the bank robber thing, but I'd like to see the power used) A guy who can manipulate people's mind so that they see something else to what's actually happening, for example a man could be getting some money out at a cash point, our power guy walks up and demands the cash, but to passers by it just looks like he's still getting out cash due to the power guy manipulating their minds. This power could belong to a street hustler who relied on mind tricks and sleight of hand to make his money. A policeman/woman or a detective who has a power to do with policework would be good as I think this would be an interesting thing to have if they were to bring the police back into the next series. With all the mysterious goings on and people going missing somebody must have notified the police, although the misfits having to face the police and the Anti-Misfits may be too much going on at one time. Someone who was quite fickle could have to power to morph their skin into whatever they touched, for example if they were holding a coin they could turn their entire body into metal. I know this would require a lot of special effects, but it would be cool. I've got a few more ideas but I think that's enough for now. What are your ideas for the new series so far? Category:Blog posts